


a good man

by texastough



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texastough/pseuds/texastough
Summary: caleb wants to be good. fjord thinks he already is.





	a good man

fjord smiles at caleb. 

“i think i’m just bad at talking. especially with jester. she’s got such a strong personality.”   
“jess is just wildcattin’. no worries.”  
“you’re sure i’m not boring you?”   
“aw, hell, you ain’t too bad. another man what can’t talk for shit makes damn good company.” 

caleb looks down at his hands. 

“i am a very bad man, fjord.”  
“if you tell yourself you’re somethin’, you’ll believe it.”

caleb glances at the scars near the half orc’s mouth.

“fjord, please. don’t compare me to you. you were… bullied. the other children teased you.” 

fjord’s jaw clenches as he sits up. 

“you ever sit and think, caleb?”

fjord’s voice is soft. it’s unusual to caleb, who usually hears the low voice in commanding context.  
it’s gentle. almost comforting. he likes it. 

“yes, quite often.”  
“my mouth bled for a day. wouldn’t stop bleedin’. i kept my mouth shut and spit when nobody was lookin’. didn’t want people thinkin’ i was sick.”

fjord swallows.

“the scars. i was cryin’, my hand was shakin’.”   
“you didn’t scream?”   
“i wanted to.”

fjord shakes his head.

“you’re not a bad man, caleb widogast. you’re a good man. you’re my friend.” 

fjord grips caleb’s shoulder.  
it’s a firm grip.  
he means it.

“ja. your friend.”  
“i couldn’t give a shit about your past, caleb. you’re my friend, and damn it if i let anything happen to you.”

fjord’s other hand grips caleb’s other shoulder.  
he has a concerned look on his face.

“i just… i worry about you.” 

fjord hugs caleb.  
he freezes for a moment.   
he slowly wraps his arms around the leather clad man. 

“you’re a damn fine man. mighty nein or not.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry i’m gay and it’s 1:50 am on the west coast so enjoy some bittersweetness yall


End file.
